


What I'd do for this love

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, More characters to be added, Some angst, Supercat Week, all that good stuff, fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: My input for supercat week 2019day 1 Hello: What if Kara and Cat met before Kara started at Catco what if they met while Kara was still working at Noonans.day 2 Goodbye: it's not the first good bye but this time its a goodbye with the promise of another hello





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will be able to write something for each day but I'm going to try too so I may end up uploading some days late. I also want to apologize part of this first chapter got messed up because ao3 did a weird thing while I was editing it so I'm not sure how much of my grammar I was actually able to fix.

The first time Kara met Cat Grant wasn’t at 10:15 in her office it was actually about two years before she started at Catco when she had worked at Noonans. She highly doubted that Cat even remembered their meetings in the past. Cat used to come into Noonans herself to pick up her coffee’s she had always said her assistants never managed to get it hot enough so it was easier for her to just fetch it herself. She would only do that after she fired the assistant though. 

Kara remembered the first time she met Cat as clear as day. She had been working the counter that day, she had only been at noonans a month, but she already knew about how each morning Cat Grant’s assistant would come in and order an extremely specific coffee and if you messed it up there would be hell to pay. That particular Tuesday morning Kara was ready she was ready for Cat’s assistant to show up asking for the usual latte but what Kara wasn’t ready fro was for Cat Grant herself to come walking in. She had her signature giant sunglasses perched on her nose and had a slight grimace on her face. She obviously wasn’t pleased with having to show up in person. Kara knew that the woman had a busy schedule and obviously didn't have the time to spare to pick up her own coffee. She only hoped that Cat wouldn't'' take her anger over her messed up schedule out on her. 

Before Cat could even reach the register Kara already started making her Latte she knew Cats order by heart. She’d only had to make it a few times but she made sure to memorize it as soon as she found out that Cat Grant was getting her morning coffee from Noonans. By the time the woman had reached the register and was taking off her sun glasses Kara already had her coffee ready. She may have used a little bit of super speed to get it done so quickly, she did make sure not to use so much that people would notice it. The last way she wanted to be exposed as an alien would be by accidentally making coffee too fast. 

“Here you go miss Grant. I got it as hot as the machine would allow I hope it’s hot enough.” Kara said with a smile as she handed the coffee over to a rather bewildered Cat Grant. Cat gave her an appraising look she didn't move to take the latte from Kara's hand. It was obvious that the business woman wasn't quite sure what to make of Kara. 

“Tell me you didn't just guess my order, because if you did there is no way that drink is going anywhere near my mouth.” Cat said in disgust. Kara tried not to flinch back, Cat Grant wasn’t known for being super nice she was a business woman always having to be the sharpest person in the room so she shouldn’t expect any different. 

“Of course not. I memorized it, I mean I memorized it after your assistants started coming in each day.” Kara said quickly she wasn’t sure if she was coming off stalkerish she hand’t meant to she had simply memorized it because she knew that one day she could be in this exact position and her job could count on whether or not she could make Cat Grant’s coffee correctly. She'd heard a rumor that back when Cat had first started getting coffee from noonans she used to pick it up herself and once someone got the order so wrong that Cat somehow made the manager fire them. 

“Hmm.” Cat said as she grabbed the cup from Kara’s hand. Kara could swear she felt electricity. She knew it was just in her mind though, apparently the childhood crush on Cat Grant that she thought she had moved past was in fact still there and apparently even stronger than ever based on how fast her heart was beating. Kara really hoped that her face wasn't giving away how she was feeling. 

Kara held her breath as Cat took the first sip, Kara tried to keep her eyes off the column of Cat’s neck. She wasn’t going to start checking out Cat as she drank, that would be unprofessional and embarrassing. She really tried not to but there Cat Grant was in front of her and she looked even more beautiful in person than she had on tv. Kara could lift mountains but apparently she still wasn't strong enough to resist the urge to give Cat Grant a once over. 

Cat let out a very soft moan when she took the first sip. Kara wouldn't’ have caught it if it was’t for her super hearing and she almost wished she hadn’t caught it because now she could feel herself blushing and she felt weak in the knees. When Cat brought the drink down from her lips she quirked an eye brow at Kara. Kara knew she could tell exactly what Kara was feeling and she felt even more embarrassed. This is not how she wanted to meet Cat Grant. 

Kara expected the mogul to say something about Kara’s obvious blushing but she didn’t instead she said. “Hmm you actually got it right. I don’t think any of my assistants have managed to do that.” Cat gave her a satisfied smile handed her the payment for her coffee and left a twenty dollar tip, before turning and leaving. 

Kara was left gulping like a fish confused embarrassed and happy. She couldn’t help but notice that when Cat walked away she handed an extra sway to her hips and Kara nearly fainted right then and there. She couldn't form a solid sentence for another minute; she just stood there gawking at the door and wondering if she was asleep and this was all a dream. 

That was the first time they met. After that Cat came to noonans herself almost every morning and it soon became the highlight of Kara’s day. The rest of her coworkers dreaded Cat walking through the door, but Kara she was always ecstatic waiting for Cat. They had developed a flirty relationship. Kara wasn’t sure how she was managing to actually flirt back but she was by some miracle. 

Kara was loving it, she was getting to see her crush everyday and no one else in noonans really wanted to risk being the one to serve Cat so every time she came in they would call Kara. The one time Cat had come by and Kara had not been there to say Cat had been hard for her coworkers to handle would have been an understatement. She had emended they remake her latte about four times. Of course after she had paid for all four drinks but still it had been nerve racking hell for the workers. 

The next time Cat had come by Kara had been there to greet her. The smile on Cat’s face when she saw Kara made Kara’s heart beat faster. “Nice to see that Noonan’s only competent employee is back.” Cat said her voice filled with both sass and an almost unreadable affection. 

If anyone else had said that then Kara would have tried to defend her coworkers but she couldn’t when Cat was looking at her like that. All she could do was blush in return. “I hadn’t realized my presence was so important to you.” Kara finally said after a minute. She wasn’t sure where her confidence was coming from but she hoped that it would stick around. 

She earned a smirk from Cat at that. She did her best to flirt back as she made Cat’s drink. Cat made some excuse about having to watch her make it so that she could stick close and talk as Kara worked. Kara was sad when she finished the drink and handed it over to Cat. She always was a little sad to see Cat go because every day she always wished that she could just get up the nerve to ask her out. Kara wondered if Cat flirted like that with other workers, if she did this with every cute barista. Or was Kara the only one was she a special case. 

After a while Kara even started thinking that maybe she had a chance she could ask Cat out. But the day she had planned to Cat didn’t come in instead it was an assistant. Every day after that it was an assistant. It hurt but Kara knew it wasn't like they were close or that they even knew each other she was just the barista that occasionally got to flirt with Cat. 

Over the next six months Kara never really forgot about her encounters with Cat but she did move on from them. She wasn’t about to get obsessed over a crush. She was happy to have briefly met the Cat Grant well that was until she found out she had landed an interview at Catco. She had applied just before her first meeting with Cat. She had heard that it always took a while for them to go through possible candidates but she hadn’t thought it would take that long but maybe it had to do with Cat not having an assistant for a few months. Kara figured that's why she had always come into noonans herself. While Kara wished she could say that Cat had showed up every day just to see her she knew that was far from the truth. 

Of course she accepted the opportunity to be interviewed. She wouldn’t turn down a chance to work for Cat, well work for Catco not just Cat. This was her dream. She had always wanted to work for Catco a business run by a powerful woman a woman that had paved her own way and helped pave the way for many other women. Kara wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to do in the future but she had the nagging feeling that working at Catco could help her sort that out. She had heard people that worked at Catco even for little while usually came out of it with new purpose although sometimes that purpose was to tear down Cat Grant.

It wasn't until the day of the interview that Kara even realized that she wasn't' just interviewing for some random assistant job no she was interviewing to be Cat Grant's assistant. Kara knew that Cat probably wasn’t going to remember her. But when she walked into Catco she was still nervous more nervous than that first time she had seen her. When she walks into Catco she’ overwhelmed. The building was magnificent. She had seen it from the outside, it was impossible not to see the it given that it was the tallest bustling in national city, but the inside was even more impressive. She took a moment to just look around the place was spotless and everything was a mix of modern and almost future looking design.It was exactly what someone would want from a news publication like Catco that stays with the times and pushes them forward. 

Kara hoped that she would be seeing this building more, she could imagine what it would be like to go to work here to come in everyday and walk through it's lobby to look out over the city from the top floors. Kara almost got too caught up in envisioning it, she rushed to the elevator and hoped that she would still be early for her interview. She stands awkwardly in the elevator feeling out of place around the reporters that are currently looking between each other discussing some story. 

She was relieved to finally get out of the elevator well that was until she ran into a man around her age he was nervous for some reason and Kara was glad to see someone who seemed to be as nervous as her. She hoped that maybe if she did get the job she would get to be friends with this man. Though before she can even give him her name a woman comes running crying from the glass office at the head of the bullpen. Kara’s attention is pulled to the office where she see’s none other than Cat Grant sitting at her desk with glasses perched on her nose looking at her lap top like nothing happened like her assistant didn’t just run out of the office crying. 

Kara couldn’t help but feel scared when Cat shouted for her 10:15. Kara gulped and headed to the office. She could hear the man in the cardigan trying to tell her something but she’s focused on Cat. her nerves are even stronger than before as she walks into the office. When Cat looks at her Kara is almost disappointed to see that Cat doesn’t recognize her. She knew that this would happen but she still wasn’t fully prepared for Cat to look at her like she didn’t know her. 

Kara done’st let her disappointment show though. She still wants this job still wants this. She panics and uses her powers to see Cat’s medications. But it pays off she gets the job and that’s all she really wanted. As Kara walks out of Catco later she wonders if one day there could be a chance for her and Cat or if that chance ended the day Cat decided not to come back to noonans.


	2. Day 2: goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place after the ending of s2 with pretty much no changes to canon except for Kara never dating Mon-el and the changes that existed in chapter 1

Kara wasn’t sure what to do or what to say she was about to watch Cat walk out of her life again. She should have expected it after all Cat hand’t officially come back she had simply gotten stuck in national city because of the daxamite invasion. She should have prepared herself for this but she didn’t. She had foolishly let herself hope and believe that Cat was staying that she was done exploring and was ready to come home. And maybe just maybe Kara was hoping that Cat could give them a chance. They had been skirting around each other for so long and Kara knew that earlier at was hesitant because Kara was her assistant well newly promoted assistant but now all of the things that had been in their way were gone. They had a chance but that chance was walking away with Cat. 

So here she was on Cat’s balcony a bottle of some alien beer that she hadn’t bothered to learn the name of in her hand. She was moping and maybe she was hoping that bu some twist of fate Cat would call her tell her she’d changed her mind and she was staying but Kara knew that wouldn't happen and she couldn't bring herself to ask Cat to stay. As much as she wanted Cat to be there to be with her she couldn’t do that to Cat not when diving was making Cat happy. She couldn’t let her feelings for Cat get in the way of her happiness. 

The thing was she wasn’t sure what emotion she was actually feeling about Cat leaving. She was angry sad disappointed, and some part of her was still desperately happy that she had seen Cat again. It was all just too much to process. Right now everyone thought that she was out morning the loss of Mon-el but she wasn’t. Sure she had cared for him in some way but not in the romantic way everyone had assumed she did. They had been uneasy friends and nothing more despite what Mon may have told others. But seeing him go hadn’t broken her like everyone thought it was. Sure some part of her was worried she had just sent him to die but the real reason that she was so upset was Cat. It was Cat leaving again that left her like this. 

Kara took another long swig from her drink. She didn’t know what to do. Sure she could fly to Cat’s home and admit her feelings then promptly get rejected. She could go ask Cat to stay make up an excuse about how James isn’t ready to run Catco. She could have Alex make sure Cat’s plane mysterious can’t take off. Ok that one she would never do that’s just a step too far. But here were so many things she could do if she just had the guts to but she can’t. She can’t bring herself to even ask Cat to stay. So she just sits drinking a beer on what used to be their balcony. 

She wished she could call Alex but she wasn’t sure what she would say. “Hey I’m moping about because i’m heartbroken that Cat is leaving yeah Cat you know Cat my boss. Yeah the one that I would always complain about to you, well I’m also in love with her so there's that and that’s why i'm so sad anyways hows everything going?” Kara scoffed at the thought. She couldn’t talk to Winn or James either especially not James sine he was her ex and he was also looking forwards to Cat leaving again so that he could take the reigns at catco again. None of them would understand. 

She couldn’t help but feel alone, she had no one to talk to or to lean on. She could go to Lena that’s who she had normally talked to about everything with Cat but right now Lena was going through her own stuff because of Lillian and because she was feeling guilty about how her device had inadvertently been the reason that Mon had to leave. Kara couldn’t put more on her when she was dealing with so much. She wished she could go to Cat like she used to but this time Cat was the source of the problem. 

Kara was more than buzzed bordering on drunk she liked how the alcohol would sort of dim her powers they were still there but she didn’t have to focus on tuning them out. That had it's down sides though like how she hadn’t even heard the elevator ding or the sound of heels clacking on the floor as they approached her. She only noticed when she heard the familiar sound of Cat clearing her throat. Kara spun around accidentally using some of her super speed and nearly dropped the bottle in her hand. Kara wasn’t sure how humans felt during a heart attack but Kara was pretty sure she was about to have one. 

“You know that there are security camera’s in my office. Security has to let me know anytime anyone comes up here. I can’t count how many times I’ve gotten a call about how once again Kara Danvers sneaked out to my balcony at one am. But I’ve never gotten a call telling me that sunny Danvers just snuck onto my balcony to drink.” Kara expected Cat’s words to be judge mental but she didn’t feel the sting of judgment when Cat spoke no she heard something almost akin to pity in Cat’s voice. And that that stung more than any judgement could.

Kara let out a shaky breath she wasn’t sure what to say so she just took another sip from her bottle hoping that maybe the liquid would give her just enough courage to actually say what she wanted to. What she needed to say. Maybe if she was wearing the super suit she would have the courage but she wasn't wearing it she hadn't bothered to even put it on today. 

Cat let out a heavy sigh and sat in one of the balcony’s chairs. “I have no room to judge or to criticize you for coming out here and drinking after what I can only assume is a bad day. But still you are the last person I'd expect it from. After all you have always been the one to take the drink out of my hand and switch it with m&m’s or to make me talk through what ever I was going through. So how can I help you.” Cat said it with such a softness that it surprised Kara. She had never seen Cat like this open and kind. She knew that there was kindness under her prickly exterior but she had never seen Cat actually let all of her walls down and show anyone other than Carter that kindness. 

“I- I don’t know if I can do this.” Kara said. She slumped to the ground and leaned back against the balcony railing. She din’t have the energy to fight Cat and she knew that eventually Cat would get her to spill her guts anyways. “What’s the point of all of this you’re leaving tomorrow anyways.” Kara couldn't’ keep the anger out of her voice. 

Cat flinched back and Kara felt a little guilty. “That's what this is all about. About me leaving!” Cat said frustrated. She shook her head. 

“Yes, no I don’t know.” Kara said in a small voice. It was more than just Cat leaving it was about losing another chance for them. She closed her eyes she could hear Cat move closer but not close enough to touch her. “I just, I don’t want to say goodbye again. I just got you back.” 

“You say it like you are losing me forever.” Cat said with a half laugh. 

“It feels like it. When you let last time you wouldn’t answer your phone or any of the letters I wrote you it felt like you were abandoning me. And I know you are about to do that again. You didn’t even mean to come back this time. You are only here because the world almost ended and now you got stuck here until the airports could open again.” Kara looked at Cat with tears swelling in her eyes

Cat looks down she can’t deny what Kara is saying it’s true. She was going to leave with out another word to Kara. She had always been bad at saying goodbye to Kara she had always found it easier for her to just cut things off with out another word. She hadn’t realized just how much this had hurt Kara and she couldn't do that again. “You know I’m awful at goodbye’s I always have been. I remember the first time I said goodbye to you. It was when you were still working at Noonans.” Cat saw Kara open her mouth in surprise to say something but Cat lifts a hand to stop her. “ I remember deciding it the day you gave me your number. It made me realize this thing i was doing, coming in each day just to see you it wasn’t right. I wasn’t good enough back then. And no don’t fight me on this. You know well how I was when you first came to work for me. That’s how I would have been with you. I wasn’t ready to let anyone in and I knew if I let you in I would just lash out and break you. So rather than act like an adult and actually give you a chance I simply stopped showing up.” 

Kara looked at her in shock. There was so much to take in. First Cat remembered her, remembered the first time they met. Second Cat actually did have feelings for her and third was Cat trying to apologize in her own round about way? “I- that I don’t know what to say.” Kara admitted.

If anyone else had said it Cat would have been insulted or thought that they were rejecting her but she knew Kara and she knew that Kara was just trying to figure out all the emotions going around her head. She reached out and gently dragged her knuckles along Kara’s cheek. “That’s ok. I just figured you deserved to know. And I promise this time I’m not going to just disappear on you, in fact I think I’m going to try to stick around for another week seeing as you could use me around.” Cat said with a small smile. 

Kara looked at her with hope in her eyes. Cat’s and still on her cheek Kara leaned into the touch now as before she had just simply accepted it. “I’m sorry I keep leaving you. This time it will be different though. I’m not ready to stay in national city forever yet but I promise this time where ever I go I’ll leave my balcony door open for you.” 

Kara wanted to say thank you but she knew that wasn’t enough instead she leaned forward and captured Cat’s lips in a kiss. She felt Cat go still for a moment and she almost pulled away but then Cat was pulling her closer and kissing her with a passion. She had imagined kissing Cat so many times but this was so much better than anything her brain could have come up with. Cat’s lips were soft and she tasted of M&Ms and something else that Kara couldn’t put her finger on. When they pulled away from each other they both knew that something had changed between them. They had crossed the line there was no more tiptoeing around each other no more pretending their feelings didn’t exist. It was a weight off of Cat’s shoulders and she figured off of Kara’s as well. 

Kara looked into Cat’s eyes. She had always loved Cat’s eyes, they were a mix of hazel with green flecks. Kara had always wanted to look at them like this she wished she could just memorize every speck of green in Cat’s eyes she had tried to once, she had even tried to pain them but she always felt like whatever she painted didn't do Cat justice. Suddenly Kara was once again filled with the fear of Cat leaving of this being all they had together. “Cat.” Kara said in a small scared voice, “don’t leave me, just just stay with me for a little while.” 

Cat could see the vulnerability in Kara’s eyes. She wanted to comfort her to do whatever she could to comfort Kara. “we can’t stay on this balcony all night it’s freezing. How about you find somewhere to throw that out,” Cat motioned to the bottle in Kara’s hand. “And I will text my driver and we can go back to my place? We can talk or watch netflix or whatever, and I won’t leave you.” Cat said with a small smile. 

Kara nodded and got up she was hesitant to walk away from Cat’s touch but she got up anyway. She wasn’t sure where the night was going but she was happy to go along with it as long as Cat was by her side. She threw the bottle in Cat’s trashcan and turned back to see Cat grabbing her purse and outstretching a hand for Kara. She quickly accepted the outstretched hand and was met by a bright smile from Cat. “Shall we head out? My driver is waiting for us.” Cat said. 

Kara leaned into Cat’s side as they rode the elevator and she stayed snuggled into Cat’s side for the whole car ride to Cat’s penthouse. Cat was glad that she payed her drivers to be discrete because she knew for a fact that she and Kara had started kissing again before the partition had even raised. They really couldn't be blamed though, they had been skirting around this for over four years of course now they were trying to make up for time. Even if that was at the cost of her drivers sanity. 

When they arrived at the pent house Cat was careful to fix her outfit and make sure that Kara’s face wasn’t covered in her smudged lipstick. With h er return to national city there were more paparazzi trying to get photos of her sine they hadn’t really been able to while Cat was roaming the world. She hoped that she and Kara wouldn’t be too conspicuous. They stayed about a foot apart as they walked into the building it wouldn't be too strange for Kara to come to Cat’s penthouse at odd times she had done so a lot when she was Cat’s assistant. As soon as they made it to the elevator the two were back on each other. With Kara quickly pulling Cat into her arms she was insistent on keeping Cat as close to her as she could before Cat left again. 

In Cat’s penthouse they left a trail of clothes eager to e closer to each other, to leave no barriers between them. Of course this hadn’t been Cat’s initial idea of what would happen when she had invited Kara over. In fact she had expected Kara to be more of a prude, she was expecting that they would end up simply spending the night curled up on the couch together. But this was much better.

Kara had her pressed up against every flat surface she could find on the way to Cat’s bedroom. Cat was sure that Kara had left a hand indent in the wall but she wasn't going to worry about that now, not when Kara was laying her down on the bed and slotting her leg between Cat’s. Cat let herself give into all the urges she had been fighting while Kara had been working for her. She mapped every inch of Kara’s skin, she made Kara cum so hard that she ripped the bed sheets.If it weren’t for the fact that she had forgotten to take off her glasses then she would have heat visioned right through Cat’s ceiling while Cat ate her out.

This night was about Kara, Cat would let Kara touch her later but for the moment she was wringing every ounce of pleasure she could from Kara. Kara who she had never meant to make feel abandoned. Kara who she had unintentionally hurt so many times. She was going to make up for it she told herself as she curled against Kara as the younger woman started to drift off. This wold be complicated but they were going to find a way to make it work. Cat wasn’t about to give up on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to fill tomorrows prompt in time so just a fair warning


	3. day 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can take to give, and sometimes give and take can have the same effect
> 
> I mashed some of my favorite things in this chapter. Supercat coming out as a couple a slight mention of social media and lots and lots of tooth rotting fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit behind on posting the days and I probably will stay that way. I had planned to make this two separate chapters but that didn't work out. I had a horrible nosebleed the other day that lasted about two hours I lost a lot of blood and ended up feeling way too sick to finish the days prompts. I'm doing a bit better now so hopefully I will be able to finish the rest of the week even if I end up finishing it late

Cat and Kara were opposites in some way. Kara was a giver, while Cat was more of a taker. It wasn't a bad thing not in the least it was those traits that allowed both of them to succeed in life. If Kara wasn’t a giver she wouldn’t have been such an incredible and inspiring hero and for Cat if she wasn’t a taker then she wouldn’t have been able to make it as far as she had in business. It was in part because of their differences that people tended to assume certain things of their relationship. 

They had been together for roughly a year when they decided to go public. They didn’t make a big deal out of it no one really did after all Cat had been out of the public eye for a while. After coming back from diving Cat had been keeping a lower profile even as the ceo of the company she had taken too not standing in the spotlight as much. Cat had stared drifting out of the spotlight when she had started dating Kara. She hadn’t told Kara that was why but she felt that Kara knew. She hadn’t wanted ot endanger Kara’s identity by putting the both of them on the cover of every magazine. Cat had never been to fond of being splashed across magazines anyways so it wasn’t as if she was giving up something that was important to her. Besides she would have given up almost anything for Kara not that Kara would let her do that. 

They had subtly announced they were together via Cat posting a picture of Kara and Carter on her instagram. It had been Kara picking Carter up and pretending to fly Carter across the beach with him wearing a supergirl cape they were framed in the light from the sunset. It was a beautiful photo Cat had already decided that she was getting it framed. It was just one of many moments that Cat had captured in photos. The pent house which had once only held photos of her and Carter now had photos of the three of them of Carter and Alex and even ones with Eliza. It had already been a home before but now there was more family. Their family had gotten bigger. Where it used to just be her and Carter it's now her Carter Kara and more. In a way it was the family Cat had always envisioned Carter having. With a grandmother that loved him and was constantly trying to spoil him an aunt who was happy to help Carter with science projects and everything else. 

For Kara it was similar. This was the life she had been hoping for for so long. She had someone to wake up with someone that would hold her through her nightmares of krypton, someone to hold who she could love and be loved by. An amazing kid who she saw as her own son. She was happy beyond happy even. She had the type of family she never thought she would be able to have after coming to earth. 

Naturally they had been out to their family and friends for a while. Kara had met most of Cat’s friends and Cat had even spent game nights with Kara and her friends. Their relationship was no secret at least to the people that actually knew them. The problem was that before Cat’s post the only person at work other than James that had known they were together. So the morning after they officially came out Kara and Cat were faced with a work place full of problems. 

No one dared say anything to Cat but things were different for Kara she had to face every snide comment every rude glare. In the usual morning reporters meeting she had at least half of the other reporters accuse her of sleeping with Cat to get the job. Well they didn’t say it in those exact words but they were very clear on what they meant. Kara was thankful when snapper stepped in. He may not like her but he respected Cat and Kara was pretty sure that Snapper at the very least respected Kara’s work ethic. 

It was a hard day for her. She was relieved when lunch rolled around and she was able to sneak out to Cat’s balcony to enjoy lunch with her. 

“You’ve been awful quiet darling.” Cat said softly she laid a gentle hand on Kara’s arm. It was a simple soothing gesture that made Kara relax some. She was glad to spend time away from the rest of Catco but she couldn't shake the effect of the day. 

“I know I’m sorry, I know I’m not being the best lunch company right now.” Kara said with an apologetic look. That seemed to make Cat worry more though. Kara knew that this was what Cat had been afraid of with coming out she hadn't’ wanted Kara to have to deal with this. 

“It’s fine darling I’m just worried about you are you alright? Do you need me to fire someone or do you want to head back home early.” This time Cat moved her hand from Kara’s arm and used it to cup Kara’s cheek as she stood up and laid a kiss on Kara’s forehead. The effect on Kara was immediate, she relaxed into the feel of Cat’s lips on her skin. She focused on listening to Cat’s heart beat rather than the whispers around the office. 

“I’m fine, it's a lot right now but it’s worth it.” Kara gave Cat what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I don’t want to run if I do that I think it will just get worse. I need to stick around and come in every day this week. I need to show them that I know exactly what I’m doing and that I am qualified for my job, and that I earned it.” She said it with the confidence she usually only saves for supergirl. She was pulling on that same strength she used when she was in the suit. 

Cat gave Kara a proud smile and Kara knew that she had said the right thing. She knew that if she had said the word Cat would have taken them back home but she also knew that Cat was also aware of how that would look to everyone in the office. “You did. You worked your ass off for me for three years before getting that promotion and you have proved yourself time and time again. If they don’t want to believe you then they should at least believe that Pulitzer you won.” 

That made Kara laugh. She knew just how proud Cat was to see her win that award. She remembered hearing Cat on the phone with Lois talking about it. Well not just talking about it she had been bragging about it. Kara had found it adorable. She had heard Cat rub her own awards in Lois’s face before but something about hearing Cat sound so proud of Kara’s own achievements that had warmed her heart. She had always known that Cat was proud of her achievements but she hadn’t been there before to see just how proud Cat was. After all Cat had been roaming the globe when Kara had gotten her first front page and when Kara had her first ground breaking story. 

Kara hadn’t realized just how much she missed working with Cat until Cat had come back. She had only returned to catco roughly three months ago. Kara had almost gotten used to Cat not being there, she had gotten used to seeing Cat’s office and feeling a pang of sadness in her chest. Now that Cat was back Kara would look at her office and feel relief feel safe again. She hadn't realized that she hadn't felt as safe at Catco since Cat had left but she did. It was still a safe place but with Cat it had felt more grounded it had felt like she didn't’ have to be worried at all. 

Even now when the office was swirling with cruel words and rumors Cat was there comforting all of Kara’s worries simply by being there. All day when things had become too much Kara had simply focused in on Cat’s heart the familiar rhythm comforting her fear. 

“This isn’t going to be easy but I know it’s worth it. Now i get to come and have lunch with you everyday and I can actually dance with you at gala’s.” Kara said with a smile. She knew that Cat was worried that all of this would make Kara change her mind about their relationship. Even thought they had been together for over a year Cat still held fears about Kara leaving. Kara blamed the insecurities on Cat’s ex husbands specifically Carter’s father who had just up and left her and Carter when he decided he didn’t want to be tied down in a monogamous relationship. 

“The board has called a meeting for tomorrow. I can only assume that it’s about us. I have the feeling one of them is going to be an idiot and try to take my job. It’s funny since I’m very sure that we disclosed our relationship to both the board and to hr when we started dating.” Cat said with h an eye roll. Kara smiled knowing that despite the stress of the situation Cat was going to tear the board a new one for daring to try to do this to her. 

“You’ll give them hell.” Kara said confidently. 

They spent the rest of lunch talking comfortably. They knew it wouldn’t help either of them to spend the whole time dwelling on how other people were acting. When lunch ended Kara was feeling refreshed talking to Cat always did that for her. It left her with a better mind set on things. 

Cat did her best not to let her stress show. She had prepared herself for this but she was still worried. She’d had to silence her personal phone because of the sheer amount of messages filed with vitriol that she was getting from people like her mother. She had hoped that the only person who would dare actually message her with that shit would be her mother but apparently she had misjudged how annoying pompous rich white men could be. Go on one date with Maxwell Lord and suddenly he thinks he’s one of the seven evil exes. She’d had her fare share of comments from employees. In fact she had fired at least three of them that morning alone. 

She wasn’t looking forward to meeting with the board but she was ready for it. She would tear them to shreds if they questioned her professionalism or if they made even one negative comment about Kara. the board often seemed to forget that she still owned the controlling interest in catco. Cat was willing to take all of their vitriol, she was willing to deal with the snide comments and the annoying messages. She’d take it all because at the end of the day this still mean that now she didn’t have to hide how much she loved Kara. It was sappy she knew but Kara had turned her into a sap. 

Cat had many failed relationships behind her but with Kara it was different than all of the others. With Kara, Cat wanted to give her the world, wanted to give Kara everything she could. In return Kara did the same. They both gave everything to their relationship. Even in their worst moments when they were screaming at each other they were always willing to fight like hell to fix things after wards. 

Cat at the moment was in a correspondence with Lois Lane. She had a plan for both her and Kara to give Lois an interview about their relationship. While usually Cat would give it to one of her reporters she knew that it would look much better if she gave it to her rival. After all if Lois Lane supported them then it would make people realize that Cat wasn’t using Kara or abusing her power and that Kara wasn’t using Cat for her money. Lois had happily agreed to the interview, she may not get along with Cat but Lois herself was rather furious about all the things being said about her husbands cousin. Cat was glad that at the least she and Lois could agree to do things together if it meant protecting Kara. 

“Connie!” Cat shouted, for her latest assistant. She honestly hadn’t bothered to learn this one's name since she was rather sure that she would be firing the girl with in the week. 

The girl quickly scurried into Cat’s office a look of panic on her face. Cat rolled her eyes why were her assistants always so skittish. The one good thing about this assistant though was at least she didn't have an awful fashion sense. She looked almost the opposite of Kara. Cat had done that on purpose after she had noticed how Kara had gotten jealous of Eve after a while. Cat had simply suggested to Eve that she may want to check out the work that Lena Luthor was doing. As far as Cat knew Eve was still working for Lena at the moment. It was a much better suited job for the girl anyways. 

“Yes Ms. Grant.” Connie or was it Cora, Cat couldn’t be sure, said. 

“I need you to bring me the pitches for the gossip column that’s coming out Thursday.” Cat needed to go over what those reporters were planning to slip in. She knew that they needed at least one story on her new relationship but she couldn’t let that story be one that was overly praising or one that painted her and Kara in a bad light. 

“Of course Ms.Grant.” Cat knew it would take the girl a while it wasn’t exactly an easy job to convince a bunch of gossip columnists to tell anyone what their plan for their next story was. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was one of the most hectic days Cat had in a long time. The last time her day had been so busy and so stressful was during the hack. At least this time she had been prepared for all of it. She and Kara had both been prepared. So when the work day came ot an end at seven they met at Cat’s elevator both smiling widely. Most everyone had gone home already and they had originally meant to leave earlier but as always work seemed to have other plans. Cat was just glad that they got out before eight she’d hate to lose their reservations.

Cat gently took Kara’sh and in hers as they stepped onto the elevator. It felt like a weight off her chest to be able to show such simple small acts of affection with out having to worry about someone figuring out their relationship. In fact tonight would be the first time the two of them were able to have a date with out having to constantly watch themselves and worry about being too affectionate. 

Cat had been the one to plan this particular night out. It wasn’t anything extravagant in fact it was rather low key compared to what people would expect of her dates. They were headed to one of Kara’s favorite restaurants it wasn’t exactly fancy but it was still very nice. They had booked the reservation under Kara’s name since Kara din’t like when Cat used her pull to get them earlier reservations to places that weren’t ‘super stuck up and fancy’ as Kara put it. After dinner they planned to go for a walk in the park at night it was lit by lanterns and Cat had always wanted to be able to go see it with Kara. Now that they were out to the public she finally could. 

Cat rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as they walked to the car where Cat’s driver was patiently waiting. She had thought of giving him the night off but Cat figured that if she did Kara would try to talk her into going flying and with so many people keeping an eye on them that wouldn’t be a good idea. Cat could see some of her employees watching them through the windows as they got int o the car. It felt odd having them all watch her like this usually they wouldn’t dare even let their eyes follow her out of a room they were so terrified of her. It probably had to do with the fact that she was dating sunny Danvers, who absolutely wouldn’t let Cat fire someone just because they had been staring too long. 

They spent the car ride in comfortable silence with Cat nearly drifting off on Kara’s shoulder. She hadn’t realized how much the day had taken out of her until then. She was glad that Kara didn’t say anything about her obvious exhaustion, instead she just wrapped her arm around Cat’s shoulders and held her a little closer. Cat didn’t even realize that she was drifting off until Kara was gently shaking her awake. Just a moment ago they were pulling out of Catco and now they were right in front of the restaurant. 

“If you are really tired then I don’t mind if we just go right back home after dinner.” Kara said sweetly. The offer sounded good but Cat wanted to see the park she wanted to fully enjoy their first day as an out couple and she wasn’t going to let a little bit of exhaustion ruin that. 

“No I’m fine darling. I’ll just see if someone here can get me a coffee.” there was exhaustion lacing Cat’s voice but Kara didn't comment on it or on the fact that she knew that whatever coffee they gave her wouldn’t be up to Cat’s standards. 

Kara slipped out of the car and extended her hand to help Cat up. Usually it would annoy the shorter woman when Kara did this but she was tired and her legs did feel a little wobbly. They ignored the whispers as they walked into the restaurant together and were led to their table. Cat had to admit it was nice finally being able to go out like this. With other relationships Cat had never really had to think about hiding them but with Kara being supergirl they had been forced to keep their relationship secret for much longer until the DEO had devised a away to make sure no one would connect the dots of Kara being supergirl. 

As they ordered Cat kept Kara’s hand grasped in hers. It was such a simple touch but it meant so much. Cat couldn’t help but smile as Kara ordered what Cat had to assume was the whole menu. Cat ordered a simple salad and told the waiter to bring her a coffee. Kara almost let out a snort when the boy tried to tell Cat they didn’t have coffee and Cat handed the boy twenty dollars and told him to run get her some. 

Kara wasn’t sure how the boy did it but he came back about fifteen minutes later ,after their food had been delivered by a different waiter, with a steaming coffee in hand for Cat. She honestly was impressed by it. She had the feeling that Cat was about to leave the boy quite the tip, despite the fact that she knew the coffee wasn’t Cat’s order. Despite the way Cat acted at work she wasn’t like that outside of work well at least she wasn’t like that after three pm, in the morning it was a completely different story. 

Kara dug into her food eagerly. She was starving she hadn’t had time to eat her usual big breakfast so she was running on low at this point. She couldn’t help the small moans she let out as she tasted the food. She rarely came to this restaurant but she loved it because they had almost all of Kara’s favorite foods. Kara didn’t notice Cat’s blush with every little moan. The older woman was biting her lip and seriously questioning if it would be appropriate for her to just drag Kara into the bathroom and have her way with her. Cat managed to tamp down the urge though and focused on eating her salad. She could drag Kara to bed when they got home, but right now they had plans to follow through with. 

They ended up leaving the restaurant around ten. It was dark enough outside that Kara knew it would be perfect for seeing the lanterns and it was late enough so that most of national city’s sky scrapers would have their lights out. One of the few things that Kara disliked about living in such a big city was how the city lights tended to get in the way of the simple things like looking at the stars and enjoying the lanterns in the park. 

As they once again slipped out of the town car they were met with what had to be the most beautiful sight in national city. The glow of the lanterns casting a warm light around the park and from where Kara was right next to Cat the lights looked like a halo. Kara couldn’t help but grab her phone and capture the moment in a photo. She wondered if she should post this, she'd ask Cat if she was alright with her posting it later. There was a small smile on Cat’s face and a wonderment in her eyes that made Kara feel like she was falling in love with her all over again. 

Kara weaved her arm in Cat’s as they walked and talked, they talked about the sky about how Kara loved to look at the stars and how she wished she had somewhere like this to just come to at night and just lay there watching the sky. They talked about how as a kid Cat had lived in a city that had a park similar to this one where her dad would take her too see the lanterns at least once a month. Kara talked about how on krypton she never got to see anything like this they were so efficiently high tech that they didn’t see the point in creating something simply for it's beauty alone. 

While Kara was talking about krypton she realized something. She realized that Cat had given her the family and the love she had always craved. The type of love that she wouldn’t have even been able to have on krypton the type of happiness she couldn’t have known i f she wasn't on earth. Krypton being taken from her had broken her and it had made her believe that she would never be able to be fully happy and to have everything that a normal human had; but here Cat was giving her all of those things making her feel normal making her feel grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the grammar mistakes I'm still not back to 100% brain power. I have no doubt there are some very bad run on sentences in this chapter.


End file.
